Perseus: King of Wolves
by Darthrath
Summary: "How could this happen to me! Why! I didn't need this! I didn't want it!" You'd be surprised what can happen to someone just because of a bite. 'M' for gore, language, and adult themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uh**_ _ **….Hi….Um…...Okay, let's get right to it. I just deleted Percy's Curse all together. You might wonder why I did this. Well, I thought I could do better…..Again…...Especially since I was winging it**_ _ **with that story**_ _ **. So, you know what they say. Third time's the charm.**_ _ **Let's take that old story idea and completely throw it out the window.**_ _ **So, here is my brand new story featuring werewolf Percy. So, lets get into**_ _ **it**_ _ **.**_ _ **Don't worry. I won't do anything cliché or overdone, like a Pertemis, betrayal, or Chaos story. Here ya go.**_ _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

 _"That's how it starts. The fever, the rage…...The feeling of powerlessness, that turns good men…..cruel." - Jeremy Irons_

That is how he felt at this very moment. Powerless. No. Scratch that. Not just powerless. Angry. Furious, even. His once magnificent sea green eyes, which had beamed with happiness and had broken many a girls heart, were reduced to just a pale green as he stumbled through the pouring rain. His medium raven hair was drenched and stuck to his face. Along with the rest of him and his clothes as the rain poured mercilessly and thunder crashed loudly. It was almost deafening him thanks to the enhanced hearing. His steps were quiet and his feet were slightly shuffling as they touched the concrete sidewalk he was walking along. New York City was always beautiful when it rained, but he didn't care about that right now. The thoughts running through his head wouldn't let him. Not to mention what he had done. What he was forced to watch, a prisoner in his own body, on that fateful night that changed him and would leave a mental scar for as long as his now immortal life lasted. He could sense the people around him. Hear the thousands of heart beats and even smell everyone and everything around him. It was torturous. He could hear things he didn't want to. Smell things so foul, he wanted to rip out his nostrils. Especially since they were all melding together in the city air. But he couldn't help any of it.

It was part of who he was now. He had no control over his senses anymore. So, he just kept walking, with only one place he had in mind to go at the moment. His mother and step father's apartment. The cold rain steamed a little bit as it touched his now paler skin. That was another part of it. His body heat. He was like a damned walking oven now, thanks to what he had become. He wasn't even fazed by the rain as he let it get him wet. It were as though all the hope and will he once possessed had vanished without a trace. The large bag he carried over his shoulder was in no better shape than he was, getting drenched not long after the rain had started. Not that he cared about that either. It was only clothing. Besides, he could easily take care of it once he got to his destination. He had been walking for what felt like days, but was really just around an hour, when he found the apartment complex he was looking for. He dried himself and his bag instantly after pulling a pair of keys from his pocket, opening the door, and walking in. He finally made it after going up a flight of stairs. A long and soft sigh escaped him as he knocked on the door in front of him. It was only a few seconds before he heard a woman's voice call out to him.

"Coming!" she exclaimed.

Not long later, the door was opened to reveal his mother. She looked to be in a good mood as she wore a gray long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had that smile on her face as she opened the door which, on any other occasion, would make him smile back. Not today, though. That's why her smile slowly faded as she looked up slightly into the cold and dying eyes of her twenty year old son. He was slightly dwarfing his mother now, standing at a tall six feet and four inches.

"Percy. What happened?" she asked, noticing more than a few things about his current state.

He was quiet for a few seconds, just standing there. The only reason he wasn't breaking down right then, was because he had ran out of tears along with his fucks to give on the recent events. Almost, anyway.

"Can I come in, please?" Percy asked softly.

"Of course." Sally responded.

She took a hold of his free arm and guided him in after opening the door wider.

"Sally, who is- Oh, hey Percy."

Paul Blofis was walking out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand as he wore a casual blue button up over a pair of jeans. His tone was happy at first, until he saw Percy. And, just like his mother, Paul's happy mood died and was replaced with concern. Percy set his bag down on the couch as he made it deeper into the living room. The television was on with the sound of the local news filling the area. To Sally and Paul, it just sounded halfway to maximum. But to Percy, it sounded a hundred times louder. The annoying voice of the reporter made him want to draw Riptide and destroy the TV. Oh wait! His faithful sword was taken from him. That's right, how could he forget.

Percy was looking anywhere but their faces. His eyes just scanned the comfortable apartment. The sight of it and warmth of the area along with the good smells made him feel better. Sure, it was a mere fraction, but it was a start. Then again, he knew he would never recover from what happened. There was no coming back from that.

"Percy, what happened?" Sally repeated as she held him by his shoulders.

Finally, Percy lifted his head to look at her.

"I don't want to talk about it, mom." he said, his voice still soft.

Sally sighed and Paul stayed silent, just observing.

"Was it Annabeth? Did she dump my boy? I knew she was no good." his mother said, suddenly talking about the daughter of wisdom as if she were the biggest bitch in the world.

It hurt him at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. Percy looked away again before talking.

"It wasn't just her, mom. They all…..They…." he couldn't finish.

He was too exhausted and fed up to. Not right now, at least.

"Who, Percy?" she pushed.

Paul walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to see him looking seriously at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him right now, Sally." he said before they both looked back to Percy.

He and Paul made eye contact. The teacher knew when a man needed to be left alone. Percy nodded in thanks to him and he gave a small one in return. He grabbed his bag from the couch and started his way to his room. Before he did though, he said to his mother,

"I'm sorry, mom. I just can't talk about it right now."

The married couple frowned as he walked down the hall and to the bathroom. He all but slammed the door and the shower could faintly be heard running not long after.

"He looked so broken, Paul. I'd never seen my baby boy like that before." Sally said, on the brink of tears.

Paul tightened his grip around his wife and kissed her cheek softly.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know." he said, comforting her.

Meanwhile, Percy was just standing in the shower, leaning against the wall with his hands. His head bowed low as the water went down his naked body, where no scars existed anymore. All the jagged pieces of proof from the many battles he had been in were just memories now. It was a few minutes before he closed his hands into fists and lightly hit the tiled wall with his right one as tears went down his face along with the water.

 _"_ _Why?! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE WORLD'S FAVORITE BULLSHIT TARGET!? THIS ISN'T FAIR!_ _IT ISN'T RIGHT!_ _"_ he screamed in his head.

As he did this, a predatory growl escaped his throat in his frustration and his eyes went gold thanks to his heartbeat rising. Percy closed his eyes tight and breathed deeply, struggling to keep IT in. No. He wouldn't let it kill his mother and step father because he lost control again. Not when it already managed to kill five campers. It enraged him beyond belief that all of this was because of a bite. It made him so angry that it had to happen to him to begin with.

* * *

 **A little over a** **month** **ago** **…..**

Percy's schedule was as you'd expect that September before summer ended. Spending time with his girlfriend and friends, helping train campers, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. Life was good for him. The famed son of Poseidon had no idea what fate had in store for him when the camp decided to have a good game of capture the flag.

There he was, a group of new campers and a few older ones with him as they waited for Chiron to blow the horn to signal the beginning of the game. Percy smiled as he adjusted his leather armor. They needed this. Sure, it had been more than two years since the giant war, but they spent that time repairing not only Camp Half-blood, but also helping with Camp Jupiter. The gods had created a teleportation system so campers could easily go back and forth just by walking through a certain door in the big house that went straight to the barracks of the Roman camp.

Percy made sure the blunted practice sword was secure at his waist as he noticed the beautiful full moon in the sky. The demigod took a moment to admire it before his musings were interrupted by one of the younger campers talking to him. A daughter of Athena. Jennifer was her name. She was fifteen and had long brown hair with the signature gray eyes. He was huge compared to her, but he'd been managing to train her with speed and agility. She was getting good with the two knives she carried. Even if they were for practice.

"Do you think we'll win, Percy?" she asked in her cutely high pitched voice.

The veteran demigod smiled down at her and mussed her hair, making a few of their teammates chuckle as she batted his hand away.

"You kidding, Jen? We're gonna make them wish they never met us." Percy said with his signature lopsided grin, his eyes shining with determination.

Jennifer smiled up at him in return as the entire red team made remarks in agreement. Percy drew his practice sword as Annabeth materialized next to him, removing her Yankees cap. He smiled and they quickly shared a chaste kiss. Percy chuckled as a few younger campers made verbal objections in the form of fake vomiting.

"Is it done?" he asked his girlfriend.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah. Should be a real struggle for them to find our flag." she confirmed.

"Great." he said before addressing the whole team after gaining their attention, "Alright, everyone! Listen up! This is gonna be clean and simple! Team A, you'll take their front flank and push them for as long as you can!"

He received loud 'Yes sir!'s in response.

"Team B, you'll do the same with their right flank! You cannot let up! Neither can you, C Team! You'll be occupying their left! Understood?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Understood!" was their answer as they banged their shields and swords together.

Percy and Annabeth had a pretty simple plan set up. They had cut their main team into four quarters. One larger force to defend the North Woods so the enemy would think their flag was around that area, if they got that far. The other three quarters were smaller, but the two veterans made sure to fill them with demigods that were at least decent. While they put the pressure on the enemy, Percy and Annabeth would search around Zeus' Fist to see if the enemy leaders either put it near the fist or were bold and put it at the top. The only problem was, they were facing Jason and Piper. Those two were the only real threats. Not only because they were veterans, but also because Jason would probably have his forces fighting very well organized. He was just glad Clarisse had decided to sit this one out. There was no way she would have been on his team. Sure, Percy could easily take her, but she would have been an annoyance.

The horn sounded and the blue team could clearly be heard coming as the red team sprinted for the creek at the same time. It wasn't long until they met in the middle and the sound of steel clashing could be heard. Before Annabeth could put on her cap, Percy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She let out an uncharacteristic squeak before their lips touched. Both smiled in the kiss before pulling away slightly.

"See you on the other side, Wise Girl." he said.

"You too, Seaweed Brain." she responded.

They pulled away and started running in the opposite directions. Annabeth disappeared once her cap was back on and she headed down along the Western border of the woods while Percy went Eastern. As he steadily and quietly made his way to Zeus' fist, he could hear lightning cracking in the night sky as thunder clouds appeared from nowhere. It looked like Jason wasn't going to go easy on the newbies. Percy chuckled softly and shook his head as he heard the son of Jupiter yelling,

"Where are ya, Perce?! Come out and fight me!"

It looked like his cousin and his girlfriend were taking the direct 'go right through them head on' approach. Percy kept going, staying near the treeline of the woods where no one else was. Before long, he'd made to the pile of poop. Oh, sorry. Zeus' Fist. Because that's totally what he was thinking. He he. Anyway, he noticed that Blue Team had gone with the same strategy as his team. Leaving a reasonably large force 'guard the flag'. The damned thing was nowhere to be seen. Percy knew they wouldn't take such a risk, even with a powerful son of Jupiter with them. He kept walking, ending up in the darker parts of the woods. Percy never did like having to venture much in this area. But, he had a flag to find. And he wasn't a little bitch boy, so he sucked it up and soldiered on. Looking in every direction to make sure no one was getting the drop on him. He could distantly hear the fighting still raging and more thunder with lightning cracking. Percy could even see the flash from where he was. The son of Poseidon had to have been walking for another five minutes, when he saw it. Leaned up against a tree that someone could easily walk past if they weren't looking, was the blue team flag.

When he took two steps toward it, Percy heard rustling ahead of him. The demigod aimed his sword at the direction it came from, just barely able to see thanks to the moonlight. He hoped it was an animal or something, until he heard the loud and low growl. The rustling increased, sounding as if it were all around him. It was at this moment, Percy was quick to sheath his practice sword and grab Riptide from his pocket. The sword sprang to life after he uncapped it and he got into a fighting stance as he waited for whatever monster this was to show itself. Finally, after more growling, a dark blur rushed at him. Percy just barely managed to dodge, receiving a bad gash to his shoulder. Whatever it was, Percy realized really quick that it was fast. He quickly looked at his shoulder to see how bad it was. The wound hurt, but the claw that got him didn't go too deep. He couldn't worry about it right now, however. The monster growled again before it rushed him once more. Percy could tell it was big too. Probably a foot or so taller than him.

"Always have to run into something in these fucking woods." he muttered to himself.

His eyes widened when the growling and snarling got louder as the monster stepped out from behind the nearest tree. Two gold orbs were glaring at him with intensity as they glowed brightly in the dark. The first thing he noticed, was this thing almost looked…..human. Percy was quick to observe it. The monster had huge four toed paws for feet. It's legs bent backwards from the knee down. It was muscular and covered in dark brown fur. There were shredded remains of clothing over it's upper legs and over the torso. There was a considerable amount of blood on them as well along with it's fur. What really took Percy off guard, was it's face. The fur thinned out as it got to the edges of the face, so Percy could clearly see dozens of sharp teeth and four fangs. The ears were almost hidden by the thick hair on it's head, but he could see they were pointed. The nose was the most normal looking thing on this monster. The thing could've been giving him a straight face and he wouldn't have known thanks to the permanent glare it looked to be giving. Finally, he looked down it's powerful arms to see ten clawed fingers. They were long and he could tell they were razor sharp. If the wound at his shoulder currently was any indication to go by.

It rushed forward again wildly and carelessly. Percy did his best to dodge and avoid while trying to deliver a few strikes of his own with Riptide. The damn thing was just too fast. The beast managed to claw him across the chest, only managing to destroy his leather armor. Sure, he still got scratched, but Percy knew he couldn't let it do that again. Had he not been wearing armor, he'd be seeing his guts hanging out. Percy lashed out with his sword and threw a few fast strikes. It managed to dodge all of them and grab his sword arm. Percy groaned and struggled against it, but the monster was too strong. It gripped his forearm tighter and tighter until a loud 'snap' was heard. Percy yelled out in pain as he felt his wrist break and his hand dropped Riptide. He punched it in the face and it stumbled back, letting go of him. Percy grabbed his sword and defended himself as he tucked in his now useless right arm. It was a good thing Annabeth helped him learn how to fight with both hands. The beast tried to attack again, but Percy cut it's clawed left hand off. It roared in rage and ran it's right hand across his face. Percy fell to the ground as three large gashes now occupied half of his face. Two ran along his left cheek with one along his temple and above his eyebrow. He could feel the blood running down his face, but the adrenaline was helping him ignore it and the pain. Percy looked up to see the monster was still making noises in pain as it held it's heavily bleeding wrist. But that isn't what surprised him.

The wound was….steaming….as if Percy's sword had burned it. It roared and came at him again, but Percy used the moisture in the air to make a large shield of water. He merely had to think of what he wanted before a strong dome of ice was around him. Percy stood as it pounded on the ice barrier and glared at the monster. Until a thought struck him.

 _"_ _Full moon…..Looks like a human and a wolf…..."_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." he said to himself as he kept staring at it.

It was just pounding on the ice, not caring that it's fist was starting to bleed. It were as if it's only goal in life was killing him.

 _"Just when I thought I'd seen everything, a fucking werewolf shows up."_ he thought to himself.

Obviously, the son of Poseidon didn't have any silver on him, but it looked like Riptide did a number on the thing. These thoughts left him as he saw the werewolf stop hitting the now heavily cracked ice. He wondered why, until he saw where it's attention now was. The hand he had cut off was now slowly growing back.

"Oh, now that's just bullshit." he muttered angrily.

Percy had to do something while it was distracted. Now. So, he shot out his hand, making the ice around him explode and turn into dozens of jagged shards that went into the werewolf's arms, legs, torso, neck, and even a few into it's ugly mug. The beast stumbled back and fell to the ground without making a sound. It laid there, not moving as Percy slowly and cautiously approached. He stood over it and aimed his sword at it as the werewolf laid there, motionless. And then, just when Percy was about to pull away, it opened it's eyes and reached up to grab him by the throat. Percy struggled again as he tried to breath, but it was still too strong. He was forced to evaporate the ice shards as the werewolf pulled him closer as it roared in his face. In a last effort, the demigod jammed Riptide where he assumed it's heart was. It roared louder as it's hand was fully grown back and the monster used it to run it's new claws along his chest. Percy yelled in pain and jammed Riptide into the werewolf all the way to it's guard. As he did this, the monster opened it's mouth wide and bit down where his neck and right shoulder met.

"GAAAAH!" he screamed in agony as the fangs dug deep into his skin and made it feel as though he were on fire.

In retaliation, he pulled Riptide out and jammed it back in repeatedly. All the while, the werewolf made more gashes over his chest and reached around to his back to run it's claws down, making huge and deep wounds. It finally let go and fell back to the ground, going motionless again as it's eyes closed. Percy slowly staggered up as he bled heavily all over. He couldn't feel anything anymore, only being fueled by the adrenaline. He thought of the other ways to kill werewolves without silver.

 _"Damage it beyond it's healing capabilities? No. I'd have to cut it apart. There's no time for that. Fire isn't an option."_ Percy thought hard and fast until it struck him, _"The head!"_

Without hesitation, Percy lifted Riptide high and brought it down on the werewolf's neck. At the same moment, it's eyes opened wide again and it let out a deafening roar, but it was too late. Percy screamed a battle cry of his own and cut the roar off as it's head fell off of it's shoulders. The son of Poseidon kicked it across the ground before spitting some of his blood on the lifeless body.

"Fuck you, Fido." he groaned out.

Before Percy started stumbling away, he watched it slowly turn to dust. But not gold dust. It was silver. This confused him, but he couldn't dwell on it. He needed help. Fast. Every step he took made immense pain shoot up through him from the multiple wounds. He was losing a lot of blood and he needed to get to someone right now. Or the creek. Yeah. The water would heal him. Or at least keep him alive. He heard cheering as he leaned up against a tree as blood trailed behind him and down the trunk. Percy let out short and labored breathes, but he fought on with the little strength he had.

 _"Water…_ _..Gotta get…..to the water…..."_ became the only thought in his head as he stumbled closer and closer to where he needed to be.

Percy finally couldn't walk any further. And the creek was so close, but not close enough. He reached out to the water with his good arm. He'd dropped Riptide a while ago, but of course wasn't worried about it. Gathering everything he had, Percy pulled himself across the dirt and grass. Crawling to the water until he finally made it. He sighed with relief as it slowly began healing him. Percy didn't care that the water was sending him downstream towards the cheering of campers. His eyes slowly closed and they refused to open as heard his girlfriend screaming before losing consciousness. Better he had died that night.

Percy ended up fading in and out, still feeling pain as he heard distorted voices all around him. He didn't have the strength to do anything though. Not even open his eyes. He'd felt himself being moved. Picked up on a stretcher. Either that or someone ended up carrying him. Not long after that, he felt a soft bed under him, but his back still felt as though it were on fire. That and his chest. No. His whole body felt as if it were burning. He heard a familiar voice. It was muffled but he could make it out.

"Don't worry, Perce. I won't let you die on me. I'll take good care of ya." Apollo assured somewhere above him.

He could feel warm fingers forcing his right eye open before a light blinded him. The same went for his left eye before a needle was pushed into his left arm. Percy hated needles, but he couldn't object. He was half dead. It wasn't long until he finally let go and faded away. Not realizing what he was doing. The last thing he heard being a single long and steady beep.

* * *

While that was happening, all of the occupants currently in the room with the badly wounded demigod were panicking. Percy had been taken to the intensive care wing of the infirmary, which had been turned into a small hospital. He was hooked up to a heart monitor immediately after being carried there by Jason, who had ended up with a good amount of blood on him. After the children of Apollo tended to that and were quick to summon their father, the god of healing took over. Jason had to hold the sobbing daughter of Athena back as she tried to go to her boyfriend's side as Percy flat lined.

"Do something! Please!" she begged.

Hades had to do the same to Poseidon, keeping his brother from going forward. Apollo was at Percy's side, giving him CPR and trying to bring him back to life. After a failed attempt, he turned to Zeus.

"Father, I need you over here right now." he requested calmly.

The thunder god didn't hesitate, moving so he was across from his son, who was still frantically pumping Percy's chest.

"What do you need me to do, son?" Zeus asked.

"I can't get a defibrillator. There's no time. When I tell you to, put your hands on his chest, and jump start his heart. Alright?" Apollo explained.

Zeus nodded and waited as Apollo kept at his work.

"Now!" the sun god exclaimed before he stepped back.

Electricity sparked around his hands as Zeus rested them against Percy's chest. Shortly after, the son of Poseidon's body jolted as an electric current ran through him. Apollo leaned down and felt around for a pulse and listened for breathing, but nothing happened.

"Again!" he told his father.

Zeus did as asked and Apollo waited after another jolt was sent through Percy. Then, the monitor finally beeped. After a minute, it kept beeping. Apollo sighed in relief and watched as Percy's heartbeat got steadier and stronger. Percy gasped for breathe and his body jerked up slightly before relaxing. Apollo had to explain that what happened was a reflex before getting to work. The god started removing what was left of Percy's armor and shirt as he said,

"I need everyone to leave right now. I can't concentrate with a room full of worried gods and demigods."

There were objections, but Zeus managed to get everyone out. Except Poseidon. He walked up next to Apollo and gently ran his hand along the side of his son's face.

"Please take care of him." Poseidon begged his nephew softly.

"I promise." Apollo assured.

The god of the sea looked at him in thanks before leaving. He trusted his nephew to keep that promise. He left, with only one place to go in his mind. Where his son was attacked.

* * *

"Can you help me, niece? I need to know what hurt my son and if he killed it." Poseidon said as he walked behind Artemis.

The moon was still high, making plenty of light for the goddess. It might as well have been daytime to her. The sea god had summoned her shortly after making it to the treeline of the South woods. A shaky Annabeth had explained Percy's task and where he went during the game.

"Of course I can, uncle." she responded, not looking back to him.

She could smell it from where they were. The scent of blood. They came upon a tree not far from the creek. Artemis touched it, pulling her fingers away to see blood. Percy's. She only had to look down to see the very visible blood trail. Poseidon saw it too. Looking to each other briefly, both of them sprinted off in the direction it came from. A minute later, they had made it to where it happened. Artemis stopped her uncle from going forward before he could mess anything up. The huntress made a large circle, looking at the dirt and grass calculatingly.

"It took him by surprise." she explained, "Came at him from behind at first."

Poseidon didn't dare say a word. Just listened. Artemis saw more than a few claw marks and paw prints. She stopped at a tree and traced five claw marks with her fingers, noticing that the monster had five clawed fingers.

"Claws. It had clawed fingers. Humanoid." the goddess went on as she stepped where Percy was, "It attacked and withdrew once. Testing him for weak points. It was fast."

She stopped again at the spot Percy threw up his ice shield. There were marks in the dirt from the shield exploding outward and wet dirt where the ice melted.

"It managed to wound him again. Perseus defended himself as best he could. He lashed out with his power and it landed…...here." she told the sea god as if she were seeing it happen, "He walked over to see if it was dead, it wasn't."

Artemis stood over where there were a few small pools of blood, spatter, and silver dust among it all. The goddess paused at seeing the dust. She knew better than almost anyone. That was not left by an ordinary monster.

"It grabbed him. Clawed him and wounded him more. Perseus returned the favor by stabbing it through the heart and cutting it's head off. Here is where his sword went into the ground a few times. That's where he kicked the head away after taking the final swing." Artemis pointed out.

Poseidon nodded in understanding from where he stood before finally speaking.

"What was it, Artemis?" the god asked.

Artemis was slow to answer, uncertain if she should. There was no knowing how the god would react to hearing his son was now part monster and would be forced to turn on the next full moon. There was especially no knowing what the son of Poseidon would do when he did turn. The only thing that his other side would want to do, would be to kill everything that it came across. The werewolf that attacked him tonight, it wanted more than that. Not just the thrill of the kill. It wanted to hunt and devour him. The goddess slowly stood and faced her uncle, who looked worried and concerned beyond belief.

"It…..was a werewolf, uncle….." Artemis answered slowly.

Poseidon's eyes widened and he slowly stumbled back a step to lean against a tree.

 _"No. No, this can't be happening. Not to my son. Please."_ he thought, begging Chaos at the end.

"It bit him. He is one now." Poseidon said quietly, but Artemis could hear.

Artemis shook her head as she walked over to her uncle.

"We cannot know for sure, uncle. Not yet. If his wounds heal normally, then you have nothing to worry about." she tried to assure.

The goddess would have rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, had she not been in her twelve year old form and very much dwarfed by the god. Poseidon looked down at her with hopelessness.

"And if his wounds do heal rapidly? When all of his scars disappear and no traces of him ever being hurt are left? I saw the bite, Artemis. There is no way werewolf venom isn't running through his body as we speak." the god denied.

Artemis sighed and looked at him sadly. This was very bad. Percy was a good man. One of the few. He did not deserve this.

"Then, I am truly sorry to tell you uncle. Unless he learns control, he won't have a home here anymore. The gods won't let him live in their domain. And certainly not in a camp full of their children." she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and Sally were waiting for Percy to come out of the shower. Once he did, they'd see if he would talk to them, but both had the feeling that that was not going to happen any time soon. The way he looked when he came in and the dead glances he gave them spoke novels. And it broke his mother's heart. Especially since there was probably nothing she could do for him except talk. That part frustrated Sally. She wanted her son to be happy. That has always been one of the few things she ever wanted above all else. To see him grin and tell her he loves her and hug her. To see his beaming face when she would bring out a trey of cookies. She just felt so useless right now because she wasn't able to comfort him and be his confidant. Paul was no better. He and Percy had gotten close ever since he married Sally. Hell, he ended up asking the demigod's permission to marry her. So, the husband and wife just sat there. Waiting.

Then, a bright flash came from behind them. The two had grown used to gods and goddesses teleporting in and out of their home. So, it didn't faze them. Instead, an angry scowl appeared on Sally's face as she stood to turn to whatever deity decided to come to their apartment. Her glaring eyes met the tired and sad glowing sea green orbs of Poseidon. She paused, stopping her voice from telling him to go away in anger. Instead, she kept glaring and stomped over to him. Paul didn't dare stop her. He'd rather not have that gun barrel pointed at him. Especially since his first hand experience at seeing Sally killing monsters with a shotgun.

Poseidon, on the other hand, had seen that anger before. The day he had to leave not long after Percy had been born. When he had to abandon his lover and their child. He remembered how much she hated him for a while because of it all. Sally pulled her right hand back and a loud 'CLAP' was heard as she smacked the god across his face. Poseidon knew this would happen. He was ready for it and would hold no hard feelings against the woman he once loved. His cheek stung badly as his head was forced to the right from the hit. This would be the second time the mortal woman had done that. She spoke lowly and with restrained fury as she went into enraged/protective mother mode.

"What happened? What did you do to my son?" Sally demanded.

The god of the sea turned back to her with a defeated expression and spoke softly to her.

"I did nothing, Sally. Except being forced to take Riptide from him. The rest, I suggest you sit down before I tell you." Poseidon responded.

Sally was silent for a minute, just crossing her arms as she kept her glare. Were Poseidon a mortal man, he'd have backed into a corner and gotten into the fetal position from the intensity of just her gaze. Finally, a long sigh escaped her before she went back to her seat next to Paul. The man wrapped a comforting arm around her again and pulled her close. Her expression of anger softened and she looked at her husband thankfully. He smiled softly back as Poseidon sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat, uh…...My Lord?" Paul said slowly, figuring he should treat the god formally.

Poseidon smiled softly and waved his hand dismissively. Sure, he was wearing his Greek robe with ceremonial bronze armor over it. Complete with a small crown on his head, large wrist guards, shin guards, sandals, and his master trident in hand. But Paul did not have to be that way with him.

"No need for the formalities, Paul. Just call me 'Poseidon'." the god told him, "And yes. Do you have anything stronger than coffee? I need alcohol right now."

Paul nodded and was about to get up to retrieve some, but Poseidon stopped him. The god of the sea propped his trident against the nearest wall before looking into the cabinet the man pointed out for him. Inside, Poseidon found a variety of alcohol ranging from whiskey and vodka to wine and rum. The god smiled softly as he grabbed one of the rum bottles and three glasses. They just happened to have one of his favorite brands. Captain Morgan. Closing the cabinet, he returned to his seat and uncorked the bottle. Letting it breath for a moment, he poured a shot amount in each glass and pushed two towards Sally and Paul.

"Drink with me." he told them.

They wanted to protest, but his tone left no room for argument. Poseidon left the bottle next to him and slammed his glass back. The liquid burned as it went down, but that didn't bother him of course. He was a god. The warmth in his chest was more than welcome, thanks to it. Sally and Paul were slow to drink, but they did. Taking small sips of the strong rum. After Poseidon had poured a shot again into his glass, he finally spoke again.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you everything. I must ask you not to interrupt me or ask any questions until I am done. Alright?" he explained.

After receiving curt nods, Poseidon continued. After drinking more because this was painful just thinking about. Not to mention how powerless he felt because of it. Heh. Mighty god of the seas indeed.

"Percy is a werewolf." he started.

* * *

Wherever Percy was, it was dark. Dark and quiet. He was sitting cross-legged as he looked around, noting he was wearing the camp shirt and jeans and his feet were bare. Cold. Then, he noticed something as he surveyed himself. A few things, actually. His feet and lower legs were covered in dirt. No. Mud. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he lifted his hands. They were covered in blood along with his arms and shirt. His hands more than anything. He stood up and furiously tried to wipe it off, but his efforts weren't working.

"W-What the hell?" he asked no one in particular.

Percy's attention was drawn from the blood as a loud and familiar growl could be heard all around him. The demigod stood up straight and looked ahead of him. Not too far away, he could see two gold orbs glowing through the darkness. Glaring at him. Percy froze in fear as the eyes seemed to be coming closer and closer. As if the one they belonged to was sprinting at him. When it was close enough to see, Percy realized it looked similar to the werewolf that attacked him. Except, there were differences. It stopped within inches of him, growling in his face. It was two feet taller than he was, so it was slightly leaning down to do so. Percy's still wide eyes looked back at it. The werewolf had raven black hair. Just like him. As he kept staring, he looked closer. No clothes. Just blood covered fur all over it. Especially it's clawed hands. He went back to the face, when he realized it. This thing…..was him…..Sure, it's face was distorted and furred, but Percy could tell. It were as though he was looking at some kind of monstrous reflection of himself.

He tried to take a step back, but the monster grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up two feet in the air with one hand. He tried to pry it's hand off as it squeezed, but it was useless. The claws dug into the back of his neck. He tried to scream from the pain, but he couldn't breath. The werewolf version of him squeezed tighter and tighter, growling and opening it's jaws wide as all he could do was try kicking it. Which was doing nothing. The monster pulled him closer to it as it's jaws opened wide. Percy screamed out as it slowly bit into his flesh and ripped half of his neck away. His voice was cut off and replaced with a sickening and wet gurgling noise as blood spilled and sprayed everywhere.

Percy shot up to a sitting position as he gasped hard for breathe. He stayed like that, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself for a few minutes. As he did, Percy took in his surroundings as he heard steady beeping from the machine next to him. The son of Poseidon recognized it instantly. One of many rooms in the infirmary. There was a TV on the wall in front of him and a bathroom to his right. The door to the room was closed and bright sunlight was coming through a window. He also realized he couldn't see through his left eye. Percy reached up, sighing in relief that it was only gauze that had been wrapped over the side of his head. Making sure he could in fact see, he moved it slightly. The sunlight in the room flashed in his vision, almost blinding his left eye. Then, he felt the scruff on his face. He needed to get to a mirror. Luckily, there was one not far from him in the corner of the room. Percy reached down to take off the wire from the heart monitor before he got up off of the comfortable bed. He slowly walked, not feeling any pain, discomfort, or irritation.

Making it to the mirror, his right eye widened.

 _"What the fuck?"_

Even wearing a hospital gown, Percy could clearly see the changes. He looked….taller. Broader. Packing more muscle. He ripped the gown off of him to see crimson stained gauze covering his entire torso from his navel to his collar. Percy also just realized he had ended up taking his 'broken wrist' from the sling it had been in. He lifted his right arm up to see that it also had a brace around it to keep it set so it could heal. Percy slowly ripped it all off. The gauze, bandages, brace. He didn't stop until it was all on the floor. His left eye just needed a moment to adjust before both eyes widened once again.

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ he screamed in his mind with utter bewilderment this time.

His body looked….completely fine. Better than fine. There wasn't a single scar anywhere on his skin. The only thing that was still present, was the Roman Legion service tattoo on his right forearm. There was a good amount of facial hair growing over his chin and upper lip. His muscles were huge and as defined as a body builder's. Even his legs had muscles where he didn't know they existed as he looked below the fresh pair of briefs he was wearing. In summary: Percy was built like a fucking mountain. He reached up to touch where the horrible bite that caused so much pain once was. Nothing. Just smooth skin as he still looked in the mirror. Not knowing what to make of it. Then, there were his eyes. They looked brighter. And his hair was an even darker shade of raven.

"What happened to me? How long have I been out?" he asked aloud.

His voice even sounded deeper and manlier. With some gravel to it. Then, it felt as if a truck had hit him. His sight became more intense. As if he was looking through a telescope. He stumbled as his head hurt like hell and he slid down the wall next to the mirror. Percy let out a silent scream as he held both sides of his head. It started to go away as the world seemed to slow down around him. He could hear everything in the building. Water running, hearts beating, machines. All of it. And he could smell it all too. Blood, laundry, sweat, among many other scents. His eyes stared forward, seeing the rays of sunlight and every particle within them. Percy closed them and breathed heavily. He tried to calm himself as he heard loud footsteps and the sound of the door opening.

"Percy?!" he heard whoever it was, their voice painfully loud.

Percy felt them grab his shoulders as he groaned. It was like he was being torn apart and put back together. He let out a loud yell as they spoke again. Quieter.

"Percy, you need to calm yourself. Take deep breathes. Just let the feeling pass. Your body needs to slowly adapt."

"ADAPT TO WHAT?!" he screamed out in pain.

"Your new senses. Let it happen. Don't fight. Just breath and relax. In the nose, out of the mouth." they instructed.

Percy did as he was told, slowing down his breathing and steadying his heartbeat. The process was slow, but the feeling finally passed. He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. A cold end of a stethoscope was pressed against his chest as he opened his eyes again to see a serious looking Apollo. The god looked to have taken the form of an actual responsible adult as he wore a white doctor's coat with a dress shirt and pants under it. Apollo smiled softly at him.

"How do you feel, Perce?" he asked after he was done listening.

"Well, besides the splitting headache I just had, fantastic." Percy answered, really laying it hard on the sarcasm.

Apollo chuckled softly, but his smile didn't last long.

"You were out for two weeks, Percy." he said.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed.

Apollo nodded, his gaze serious.

"I know. This is going to be a lot to take in. Especially since….." the sun god trailed off.

"Since what? What's happened to me? Why do I look like….well, this?!" Percy exclaimed again at the end as he gestured to himself and his now perfect looking physique.

"You were bitten by a werewolf, Percy." Apollo said straight out, silencing him, "During the fight, it wounded you really bad. You lost a lot of blood. So much, that your heart stopped."

Percy was visibly shaking as he listened.

 _"_ _Yeah! No shit! I know it was a werewolf that attacked me!" Percy screamed in his head._

"Your back and chest were torn apart. If you hadn't gotten to the water, you'd probably be dead. I had to give you CPR and Zeus…..he saved your life. He jump started your heart again. I was able to stitch you up so you could heal. But then I learned there was no need for it. Because the next morning, your wounds were already fully clotted and the skin slowly knitting itself back together. You were becoming a werewolf, Percy." the god explained.

Apollo helped Percy up and guided him back to the hospital bed so he could sit.

"Only a week after your wounds were all almost healed, I noticed that all your previous battle scars were gone as well. Healed and faded." Apollo told him.

"Then, why was I out for two weeks?" Percy softly asked, finally speaking.

"Not only was it because of the major wounds, but your body also needed time to heal from legally being dead for five minutes." Apollo answered.

Percy sighed deeply as he rested his head in his hands. His breathing started to get rapid again, but not in pain. He was having a panic attack.

 _"_ _What am I going to do? What is everyone else going to think? I gotta…...I gotta get out of here…."_ he thought.

Unknown to Percy, his eyes were becoming a glowing and brilliant gold as his ears began to stretch to a point and claws grew from his fingers. All from the distress he was feeling. Apollo subconsciously took a step back and spoke calmly.

"Uh….Percy…..."

The demigod lifted his head to see Apollo looking at him with caution.

"What?" he asked.

Percy didn't even realize his fangs had grown until he spoke, feeling them in his mouth. His eyes grew wide and fear gripped him again as he looked at his clawed fingers.

"Breath, Percy." Apollo repeated.

The son of Poseidon did as instructed again, closing his eyes tightly and slowing down his heartbeat. After a good two minutes, he opened them to see his claws were gone. Percy moved his tongue over his teeth to confirm his fangs were gone as well. Both he and the god let out sighs of relief. For now at least. The fear was right back in a matter of seconds.

"What do I do, Apollo?" he asked softly.

The sun god was quiet for a moment. He knew what would happen. At least for now. God of prophecy, after all. Apollo had the unfortunate ability to see everyone's fate. Even his own children. How they would die. When. Where. The only ones who's fate he could not see, were the god's and his own. Percy's was starting to get fuzzy. Probably because he was partially immortal now. It was both a blessing and a curse. Especially since the fates made him swear he would never tell anyone their future. Just spout a prophecy here or there. Until the oracle came along.

"You need to learn control, Percy. That is the most important thing for you right now. Because if you can't control it when the full moon rises again in less than two weeks, there's no knowing what you'll do." he told the worried demigod.

"What about just now? Shouldn't I not be able to do that already since I'm a new werewolf?" Percy asked, "I mean, I've read a few things and saw the movies, but this is just so strange and new. I mean, it doesn't surprise me, but still."

Apollo shook his head.

"I'm not too sure, Percy. I'm not an expert on werewolves. I do know that the godly blood in you mixed with the werewolf venom could be kicking your transformation and abilities into overdrive. Not to mention one more little bit that I know you won't like."

Percy stayed silent, waiting for him to go on. Apollo made a scalpel appear in his hand before resting the blade against Percy's arm.

"Watch." he instructed.

Percy felt the familiar burning pain of being cut as Apollo ran the blade down his arm from his forearm and almost to his wrist. Both of them watched as the wound bled shortly before starting to close up. Quickly. That wasn't the only thing that caught Percy's attention though. His blood was no longer just the familiar shade of crimson. There were flecks of gold in the mix. Gold ichor.

"I'm immortal…..." Percy stated.

"Not exactly." this made him look up as the blood seeped back in and the skin closed shut, "Not fully. Werewolves are one of the special cases. They won't age or experience sickness, but at the same time, they can still be killed."

"Like the hunters." was the response he got.

Apollo nodded.

"Like the hunters." he confirmed.

They were both silent as Percy thought it all over. Ending up closer and closer to another panic attack, but he breathed deeply. It was over. His life was over. There was no way in hell he could even try to be normal again. And Annabeth. Unless she became a goddess, which he knew she didn't want, there was no way they could be together. That or if he bit her and he was not about to put this on her. He didn't even know how she would feel about him being a werewolf.

"I can't…...I just can't believe this is happening….." Percy said hopelessly.

Apollo sat next to him, letting out a sigh.

"I know a little bit of how you feel, Percy. I didn't think werewolves were real either. Until I watched my little sis kill one with my own eyes." Percy looked back up to him again as he spoke, "I'll never forget it. How it were as if the only thing it wanted, was to kill."

Percy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. Thanks, Apollo. Real comforting." he said.

"Ouch, do you really have to lay it so thick with the sarcasm? Especially to the guy that kept you alive?" the god asked with fake hurt before smirking, "Don't make me write a limerick about your awful behavior."

Percy was quick to reject, making Apollo laugh. The Olympian did it anyway. Getting into a dramatic pose with his left hand to his chest and his right arm extended.

" _Perseus the patient._

 _He was brash and impatient._

 _He had a girlfriend from California._

 _Who sure could attract ya._

 _What a cunt he was indeed._ " Apollo recited.

Percy groaned loudly and lightly banged his head against the wall.

"That last line wasn't even done right. Nor was it accurate, ya fuckin dingus."

Apollo pouted before snapping his fingers as an idea struck him. Percy looked at him, sensing the impending doom.

"Alright. How about this….." the sun god cleared his throat,

" _There once was a man from Nantucke_ _t_

 _Who's dick was so long he could_ -"

Percy cut him off by grabbing him and putting a hand over his mouth. Apollo smirked as Percy glared at him.

"Finish that, and I swear to every deity, you will wish you'd never even met me." he threatened.

After Percy made that statement, every god in the area and all over the world, sneezed. Except Apollo, of course, who was still smirking. After another moment, Percy was back to pacing. Apollo looked at him with concern as he watched the demigod trying his hardest not to panic.

"I…..I need to get out of here. I-I need air." Percy said.

He was taking deep breathes, trying to keep his heart steady. Apollo stood and grabbed Percy by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Perce, everything will be fine. Alright? There is a fresh set of clothes in the dresser right there. You go take a long walk, and I'll let everyone know." the god told him.

"Really?" Percy asked with hope.

Apollo nodded and Percy smiled thankfully. He was at the dresser in an instant grabbing a new camp shirt, briefs, jeans, and sneakers. After he was situated, the two walked out of the room and were outside of the infirmary within a minute. When Percy was finally outside and taking a nice long breathe, something indescribable came over him. It was that same feeling. His new senses taking hold. Everything was brighter. Like in the infirmary. He could hear, see, and smell everything within a mile at least. Hell, he could even sense the Olympians and demigods that were currently eating lunch in the meal pavilion. Then, the breeze hit him. The forest. It smelled….amazing. Without even a word to Apollo, Percy was gone. Rushing with blinding speed. Faster than he'd ever imagine he could run. Within five seconds, he'd cleared the distance and was standing in front of the treeline. The demigod had no idea his eyes had once again become a vibrant and brilliant gold as his instincts took control. Percy wanted to run more. To rush through the trees until his legs couldn't carry him. Until he heard the voices. Of his friends, the gods, his girlfriend, and others.

"Where is he, Apollo? I need to talk to him." the familiar voice of Lupa questioned.

"He needed to get some air, after realizing what he has become." said god answered.

"So, our favorite Princess really has become part dog." Clarisse stated.

Percy could hear low animalistic growls and Lupa commanding someone to stand down before an unfamiliar voice said,

"Call us part dog again, war child. See what happens." they threatened.

Weapons were drawn and he could distinctly hear bowstrings as well and he was surprised to hear Artemis.

"Lets not lose our heads." she told whoever.

"Make another threat, wolf. Then _you'll_ see what happens." his favorite god to hate, Ares, threatened.

"Like you'd even be able to touch me, _Ares_." was the venomous response made.

Something loud made Percy jump a little. A weapon impacting a table. Hard. His father's loud voice exclaimed,

"That's enough! I have dealt with enough stress over the past two weeks and I am not going to deal with this! Apollo, how is my son?"

There was a short pause and Percy could hear people withdrawing and sitting back down.

"He is in perfect condition, uncle. All of his wounds are more than healed and….." he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth's distraught voice asked.

"All of his scars are gone as well. Like he had never been hurt in his life. He's bigger. Broader. Stronger. Physically superior in every way." he answered before adding, "I can't lie. If he wasn't dating you, Annabeth, I'd have tried the moves on him."

Percy's cheeks went red and he wanted to stop listening for a second, until his father spoke again.

"I don't need to hear about my son awakening your inner bisexual, nephew."

"I want to know how my cousin is. How did he seem, Lord Apollo?" Jason cut in.

"Well, it's definitely new to him. I advise caution to all of you. He was having a panic attack earlier and he ended up shifting half way." was the god's response.

Lupa's voice filled his ears again.

"Apollo is right. None of you, except Artemis, know werewolves like I do. Newly bitten ones are highly unpredictable and very powerful. Perseus could probably rip apart a tank if he got angry enough." she explained.

"This is why I bring back the recommendation of killing him." Ares said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hermes asked angrily.

He could hear the war god chuckle softly.

"Well, I mean it would bring me a small amount of happiness, but there is no denying that the punk is a monster now."

There were more noises, and more specifically, the sound of Ares being choked.

"How about I take my trident and shove it so far up your ass that all three points come out your mouth instead?" his father asked in a deadly calm and threatening voice.

"Brother, please let him go before you kill him." Zeus requested.

"Why? I'd be doing a service to the world." the sea god responded.

Hades was the one to ask this time.

"Brother." there was another pause, "Would Percy want this right now?"

The area was quiet before Percy's father let out an angry scoff and Percy assumed he let Ares go.

"Talk about my son like that again, no god or Chaos himself will save you from me." Poseidon promised.

That was enough for Percy. He wanted this all to stop. Them talking about him. All of it. Everything. He didn't want this. Percy had plans. For college. For him and Annabeth. He might as well throw all of that out the window. After all, Percy was a monster now. Who wants a monster?

The demigod began sprinting into the woods, no destination in mind. Percy just wanted to get away. His feet made small craters as they impacted the dirt and grass as his legs moved at lightning speed. After only mere moments, Percy was at the opposite treeline. Where forest met sand and sea. Percy breathed heavily again, but it was not from fatigue. The son of Poseidon was panicking. Eventually, Percy walked up to a tree and let out a long and loud scream as he hauled back his right fist and punched the trunk. His eyes went wide as his knuckles obliterated everything they hit, breaking the tree in half before it crashed to the ground next to him. Percy looked at his hand, besides very minor cuts that were healing rapidly, it was fine.

Percy looked around until he found a moderately sized boulder. Using little effort, he grabbed a hold of the rigged ends and tore it from the ground. He set it down on top of the lower end of the now broken trunk and hauled back his right fist again. Giving it all he had, Percy punched it in the center. His eyes widened again as he felt not even a single trace of pain as his knuckles went through rock and formed a large crater that took up almost half of the boulder. Percy brought his hand up to his face again. Nothing. Not a scratch. Just dirt and dust from destroyed rock. Percy took a step back as steady breathes came and left him. Putting his hand back down to his side, Percy looked at the boulder.

 _"I'm fast. Strong. I can sense and feel everything. Is this really the power of a werewolf?"_ he thought.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. He needed answers. Answers to many questions. One more specifically being how the hell he was still alive.

 _"If that werewolf was this strong, how the hell did it not kill me?"_

Then again, it technically managed to. Apollo said that his heart stopped. He had been dead and was brought back to life. By his uncle. Zeus, of all deities and people. Percy was running again. Back to the camp and straight toward where he knew he would receive answers. They were all still at the meal pavilion. Well, more like hall now. They had gotten the idea from Camp Jupiter and turned the pavilion into a large structure with windows and a huge hearth where the demigods could offer servings of their food. Hestia could frequently be seen sitting along the edge of it as well. It was Greek in style with pillars in the front supporting a wide marble triangle that depicted the Olympians. 'Meal Hall' was written in large Greek lettering. The two ten foot tall oak doors to the place were slightly ajar as Percy approached. He heard Lupa's voice again as he got closer.

"He is here." she informed everyone present.

It became eerily quiet, making Percy let out a long sigh. The doors creaked softly as he pushed both of them out of his way. They swung back and rested against the wall and Percy just stood there. He took them in and they did the same. All of the Olympians were here. They were wearing their usual articles of clothing. Except his father. The god of the sea was wearing what you'd think when you heard 'Poseidon' or 'Neptune'. A Greek tunic with pieces of light armor here and there. A bronze crown with diamonds and emeralds lining it rested upon his head and he had matching forearm guards and shin guards. His master trident was currently in his right hand as he stood up and looked at his son with wide eyes. The hunters were sitting with Artemis at her table and Lupa had a guest table, along with about a dozen people Percy had never seen before. The area was still silent. Until Aphrodite broke it.

"Well, hello handsome." she said with a smirk.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as she sent a flirty wave his way and gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes as his father was to him in an instant. The god had ended up picking him up while holding his trident and was squeezing him hard.

"I thought I'd lost you, son." he said.

Meanwhile, Percy was doing his best to breath as he hugged his father back. Until a thought struck him. Percy got revenge by grabbing his father and squeezing back. Poseidon looked down at him with surprise as his back cracked.

"Now you know how it feels, dad." Percy said with an evil smirk.

Poseidon grinned in return and gasped for breathe after his son put him down and let go. The god of the sea still smiled as Percy stepped away from him. He walked over toward table one. Jason was there with Zeus. Percy's blond cousin stood and they embraced each other.

"Good to see you walkin and talkin, Perce." Jason said before they pulled away.

"Good to be walkin and talkin." Percy responded.

Zeus stood with his son and smiled softly at Percy. He was surprised when the son of Poseidon extended a hand. They shook and Zeus was taken back by the strong iron grip the demigod now had. Percy's green eyes stared into his.

"Thanks for what you did, Lord Zeus." Percy thanked.

Zeus' smile actually broadened a small amount as he said,

"Consider us even, Jackson."

They pulled away and Percy turned once again to the rest of the room. Most were looking at him with awe, which he wasn't very much a fan of. Well, at least it wasn't disgust.

"Well. Let's talk." he said.


End file.
